massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom633 "The Dreamer"
When I first came into the world, it was not the world we know today; Ceardia. I was born in Aloria, but all I remember of my home world a is a little tent at a camp site. The world was evacuated--I don't know why, but my guess would be that the world was so old it was falling apart. I grew up in Ceardia, and when I was a boy I took up a job as a farmhand in Serenum. However, my heart did not lie in that happy way of life; in fact, I felt an impulse to contract the Vampire Disease. I contacted an Evil One, and they passed the disease over to me. Then, I joined the underground vampiric legion, Darkness. I do not think I was with them for even a full year, but it feels like I was with them for a very long time. Eventually, I grew wary of the shadows of my own dorm room there in the depths of the earth, and I began to hallucinate. My colleagues disappeared. I grabbed my pickaxe and my valuables in desperation, and fled the labyrinthian faction. After that, I traveled back to the capital of Ceardia, SilverEdge, and looked for a new place to call home. I met a man named Bsavs, who invited me to the faction Deldrimor. It was a happy time, living in Deldrimor with its lighthearted, strong people, but it did not last. The empire fell, and once again I was a wanderer. However, I met an old acquaintance...his name was Igel_son. He was the first person I met when I came to the server. He invited me to his faction, Magenta, and then I began one of the most exciting phases of my life in Massivecraft. Magenta was a huge, booming kingdom with every utility imaginable. We never got raided, once. The walls were never even used. Nobody bothered to stockpile resouces in the fortress. But then the new world, Daendroc, was discovered and we had to sail away across the world to set up an expedition camp...Daendroc is a strange place, full of unfamiliar greenery. I sought to explore this strange land, and stopped just a little way from our camp. There was an old ruined cottage. I restored it, and found it to be a cosy dwelling. I soon found more ruined houses and watchtowers, and restored them as well. But, I grew bored of this too. I raised some money, and created a faction of my own. It started out as a small inn and a raft outside with a portal to a lake across some fields from Magenta...I named my creation Cyan, following the tradition of colorful names that the rest of the Pinkcraftian Empire used. Soon enough, the faction had an amazing port, many members, a beautiful farm, a blacksmith, and a lookout tower. At last, it seemed I had found my place in the world of Massivecraft. As with everything, though, there was a problem...one Tom will admit to no one. Category:User, Leader Category:Members